Tony Teresi
Anthony "Tony" Teresi is a minor antagonist in Season 4 of Power. He served as the secondary antagonist of Ghost's prison storyline. He is portrayed by William Sadler. History Past Before being incarcerated, Tony was a notorious mobster who did many jobs in New York eventually becoming leader of his own gang. At some point, he married a woman named Connie and though they had no children, the two were happy together for the next forty years. Sometime later, he met Kate Egan and they had an affair that resulted in the birth of their son Tommy Egan. Tony withheld this revelation from his wife, though he spent time with his son before he left back to Connie. He later before he was sent to prison for murder but he kept his mouth quiet about his involvement. Season 4 Tony is introduced in Season 4 where he is seen speaking with his visiting wife and she tells him this might be the last time they speak since her health is depleting and wishes they had kids to take care of her so he wouldn't have to worry. He tells her that he has been happy because of her and that's all he needed. Later on, Teresi has a visit from a lawyer where he is egged on to confess his involvement for possible plea due to his wife's depleting health, though worried for her, he could not accept the deal. He is seen in the cafeteria watching an inmate harass newly imprisoned James St. Patrick and is impressed with James easily snapping the inmate's hand. When the inmate tries to attack, Teresi orders him to back off. Teresi later has a phone smuggled in the prison where he uses it to get information on James and learns of him being friends with Tommy Egan. He is recognizes Tommy's last name and requests more information on them. Teresi approaches James calling him Ghost as the latter tries to deny this but is threatened with him going to the prosecutor representing his case. James then asks how much money he wants and Teresi gives the amount and tells him he wants Tommy to do the drop. He also tells James that he will continue to provide money as long as he has leverage on him before leaving. Later on, Teresi makes a call with his phone and learns the drop was successful from his friend Terry before he asks about Tommy who delivered it. Terry seems to confirm something to Teresi and the latter is shown shocked at the revelation but it is unknown what it was. Teresi soon congratulates James on the drop before he makes a few more demands such as the money being delivered each week and for a meeting with Tommy. However, James reveals his own trump card to Teresi such as knowing about a murder committed by one of Teresi's men and the state of his wife. Hearing his wife's name, Teresi grabs James by the throat as the latter is unfazed and Teresi calms down as James tells him his own demands such as him not blackmailing him anymore or seeing anyone he knows. Teresi is angry but accepts as James walks off with Teresi glaring at him. Teresi is next seen speaking with Marshal Williams, an abusive guard who had been picking on James that has just been transferred for his actions. Teresi inquires if he is mad about his situation as Williams tries to walk away from him but stops when Teresi hints that James was responsible for getting him transferred. Teresi offers to join him in getting revenge on James. Teresi and Biscuit (the inmate who harassed James) soon enter the exercise room to find Williams dead and James covered in blood. As Biscuit attacks James with a knife, the latter manages to hold him off as Teresi sneaks up on him putting him in a submission hold telling him there was a change of plans before the inmate dies. Teresi then orders for James to take his clothes off as he is confused as Teresi shouts at him to do it to which he does so. Teresi has him switch clothes with the inmate and wipe off the blood on him before he drags the inmate to the exercising equipment where he hangs with him a belt to make it the look like the inmate killed Williams and committed suicide to avoid the consequences. Teresi and James leave the scene for the guards to find the carnage. When James was being processed to be released, Teresi visited him telling him to give the cellphone he had smuggled in the prison to Tommy. James questions why Teresi wanted to speak with Tommy so badly asking if he knew his father to which Teresi replied "You could say that". James pondered on Teresi's words before he realized his meaning and became shocked, these words seem to confirm he is Tommy's father. Teresi tells the surprised James to get the phone to Tommy or else he'd tell the guards what really happened to Williams before the guards tell Teresi to leave. Teresi later contacts James and gives him a deadline for talking with Tommy or he'll go through with his threat about telling the staff. Soon, James gives Tommy the cellphone and the latter contacts Tony asking why he wanted to speak with him. Tony then reveals he is Tommy's father with the latter being shocked but denying this as his mother told him his father was dead. Tony proved his claims by mentioning the name of Tommy's mother as well similarities to his son who was shocked at this revelation. Much later, Tony is contacted by his son and is asked to take care of Miguel Sandoval who was going to be incarcerated. Tony agrees without question as he stated Tommy was family. He has one of his connections take care of Mike and contacts Tommy telling him its done. He is called once more and thanked by Tommy who he admits he is proud of for having dealt with someone like a prosecutor. He then asks to see Tommy stating if he shows his birth certificate he'll be allowed visitation rights. Tony is soon visited by Kate Egan who tells him to stay away from her son as Tony ignores her threats but he gets angry when she threatens to tell his wife about them and their son. She leaves in a fit as Tony simply looks on. Very soon, Tommy obtains his birth certificate and visits his father. Season 5 In Season 5, Tommy visits Teresi more frequently and Teresi knows what Tommy did with the Italians. Teresi expresses work and states that Tommy should have told him if he was in trouble that he can help him. Meanwhile, John Mak and Cooper Saxe visits Teresi. Mak offers to commute his life sentence and let him see Connie, though only if he can get dirt on Tommy and Ghost. Teresi laughs because this was his plan all along, regardless he agrees to carry out the plan. He contacts Tommy to tell him that he is getting release soon. Afterwards Teresi and Tommy reunite after he is released. Teresi takes Tommy to see the grave of his parents and reveals why he joined the Italians, and that he wants to take care of Connie before she dies. What Tommy does not know is that whenever he tells Teresi about his illegal activities, he tells Mak and Saxe. The two later get into business with Sammy and a few other Italians, who are suspicious of why he was let out because of his sentence. After being kicked out of the Italians with Sammy, due to a failed event. Teresi tells Sammy the real reason why he got out of prison, and that all they have to do is turn Tommy in with the Feds. Sammy agrees, and help Tommy sell his drugs in the correctional center. When Mak and Saxe comes by Tony's house they press him to get more information out of Tommy, or they would go to Vincent Ragni about him being a snitch. When they both leave, Connie tells her husband that she understands why he got out, but questions him if he wants to snitch on Tommy. Teresi express that his wife is his family, but Connie angrily tells him that she is not stupid and that she knows Tommy is his son. Teresi confirms it, and Connie reveals that she knew about the affair a long time ago, but had recently discovered Tommy was his son. Teresi expressed that he did not want to hurt her and wants forgiveness from her. Connie then slaps him, and tells him that she has forgive him. Connie then goes on to tell him that she is glad that Tommy is in his life, and that if he puts his son in jail he would be all by himself. Tony then starts to feel guilty when he talked to his wife and when Tommy starts to call him dad. Tony then changes his mind about snitching on Tommy and instead snitches on Ghost. When Sammy overhears Tony lying to the Feds about Tommy being involved in Mikes death, Sammy angrily confronts Tony about changing his mind on turning in Tommy and expresses that Tommy is going down. Tommy hears them two arguing, and before Sammy can tell Tommy about Tony, he is stabbed to death. Tony lies to his son and says that Sammy is the snitch. However Teresi is exposed by Angela Valdes and Ghost. When Angela goes to Saxe's office she sees photos of Tony talking to Mak and Saxe and take pictures and warns Ghost about Teresi. Ghost shows proof to Vincent about Tony being a criminal informant and that he wants him to persuade Tommy into killing his father. When Teresi is picked up by Tommy, he asked Teresi how he really got out of jail. Tony lies to Tommy, but Tommy reveals that he had someone look into his story, and that it was a lie. Hurt and betrayed Tommy lets his father out of the car and lets him go see Connie. While visiting Connie, he tells her that Tommy knows about him snitching, and Connie expresses sadness for Tommy. Tony tells his wife that he is not going to snitch on Tommy and tells her that he loves. Afterward Tony tries to explain to Tommy that he is sorry but Tommy refuses to listen to him. At home, Tony explains to Tommy that he changed his mind about snitching on Tommy when they started to get to know each other, but Tommy ends up shooting his father to death. Tommy then places his father's body on the tombstone of his paternal grandparents. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Spouses Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Gangsters Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Serial Killers